Segeralah Minta Resign!
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Yoongi masih tak percaya. Ekspresinya membuat Jimin terbahak-bahak. Yoongi jelas bingung mengapa orang yang baru saja kehilangan pekerjaannya itu malah bisa tertawa dengan entengnya. BTS. Minyoon. Minga


**Segeralah Minta Resign!**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

:::

Yang menahan Yoongi di gereja itu bukan iman atau apa. Dia duduk untuk menunggu kedatangan Jimin. Segelintir orang belum pulang meski ibadah siang sudah usai. Mereka malah berkumpul bicarakan tentang tanda-tanda kiamat yang makin jelas terlihat. Seru sekali mengobrolnya. Memang, topik kiamat akan selalu menjadi hal menarik bagi manusia, sebab tiada yang tahu _ending_ atau konklusi yang sesungguhnya seperti apa. Yang digambarkan dalam kitab, atau yang diterangkan oleh filsuf-filsuf dan agamawan bisa berbeda-beda tergantung pemahamannya. Orang-orang yang menangkap bisa saja sejalan atau juga tidak. Lucu. Keseriusan mereka nampak lucu bagi Yoongi. Ibu Lilith memang tak pernah katakan apa-apa tentang kiamat. Dirinya tak mau tahu pula, jadi tak tanya. Herannya, kenapa manusia mesti sebegitu keras memikirkan kiamat? Padahal pikirkan saja apa yang mesti dilakukan hari ini—atau esok, _lah_.

"Ehem." Yoongi berdehem (pura-pura), lantas memalingkan wajah ketika salah satu dari mereka (lalu disusul oleh yang lain) menyadari bahwa ada yang diam-diam menertawakan. Kaca mozaik jadi tempatnya membuang pandang. Ada segambaran malaikat yang terbang anggun dengan badan telanjang. Cuma anunya yang tertutupi kain minim; mirip selendang. Yoongi jadi teringat Jimin. Pastur sudah hilang entah ke mana. Jemaat gereja sudah bubar. Harusnya dia sudah bisa minum secangkir kopi hitam dengan tenang, tapi Jimin tak muncul juga.

Sebagai seorang iblis, duduk di gereja dan mengikuti peribadatan (dari awal sampai habis) memang tiada guna. Hanya gara-gara diminta oleh Jimin, dia mau datang ke gereja dan mengenakan pakaian rapi, menyamar sebagai manusia dan turut melantunkan puji-pujian. Cinta bikin bodoh, benar?

Jimin ingin tunjukkan padanya tentang suatu keajaiban ketika suatu peribadatan mendapat berkat dari kunjungan malaikat. Tapi, mana keajaiban itu? Malaikat yang katanya mau memberikati malah tak nampak batang hidungnya sama sekali. Yoongi dongkol. Serasa sedang ditipu. Katanya malaikat makhluk paling suci. Lantas Jimin itu apa? Bisa-bisanya dia berbohong dan membuat Yoongi menunggu selama dua jam lebih di tempat yang bahkan tak pernah (atau juga segan) disentuh kaumnya.

"Yoongi!" Seseorang memanggil.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Kesabarannya akhirnya berbuah juga. Jimin yang dinanti-nanti telah datang. Dengan tergesa Jimin berjalan. Yoongi, tanpa mau beranjak dari kursi, hanya duduk menunggu sampai lelaki itu berhenti di depannya.

"Aku terlambat," kata Jimin, "ada sedikit masalah di atas."

Dia menunjuk langit-langit—tapi maksudnya adalah langit. Orang-orang yang sebelum ini tengah khusyuk bicarakan kiamat itu menoleh semua pada mereka. Yang ibu-ibu berbisik-bisik. Lalu Yoongi sadar kalau orang-orang itu mungkin saja melihat wujud Jimin.

"Kau tidak datang dengan samaran, bukan?" tanya Yoongi dengan bisikan. Lengan Jimin ditarik supaya lelaki itu duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa mereka bisa melihatmu?"

"Itu karena aku sudah _resign._ Aku bukan lagi malaikat. Mereka melihatku sebagai manusia."

 _"_ Apa? _Resign?_ Yang benar?" Yoongi kaget.

"Iya, aku _resign_. Baru saja. Tadi sempat diceramahi dulu, makanya aku terlambat," jawab Jimin. Matanya menyapu seisi gereja yang bangku-bangkunya sudah kosong. "Terlambat sekali aku, ya?"

"Seorang Jibril _resign_? Lalu siapa yang akan menggantikanmu?"

"Siapa saja boleh."

Yoongi menoyor kepala malaikat itu. Padahal jabatan Jimin tinggi, tapi malah dilepas. Sebetulnya ini sangat disayangkan. Yoongi tak sangka saja kalau Jimin akan benar-benar berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai malaikat. Waktu itu sempat dia berkeluh-kesah. Menjadi ketua malaikat adalah hal yang sulit. Tanggungjawabnya besar. Ya memang. Semua ketua mesti begitu. Tapi katanya Jimin ingin seperti para seniman (yang benar-benar seniman), hidup dari apa yang mereka cintai. Malaikat ini punya ketertarikan lebih pada bidang seni rupa. Suatu saat kalau ada kesempatan ia ingin membeli banyak perkakas melukis dan cat-catnya untuk membuat lukisan-lukisan cantik. Sekarang ketika dia mengaku telah _resign_ , apa keinginannya akan terwujud?

"Kau serius _resign_?"

"Sudah di- _approve._ Aku bebas mulai sekarang."

"Serius?"

Yoongi masih tak percaya. Ekspresinya membuat Jimin terbahak-bahak. Yoongi jelas bingung mengapa orang yang baru saja kehilangan pekerjaannya itu malah bisa tertawa dengan entengnya.

"Ayo kita minum kopi. Aku sudah janji padamu untuk traktir kopi di cafe, kan?"

"Halah, taik kucing." Yoongi yang senewen menjawab ketus. Lebih dulu dia keluar dari jejeran kursi jemaat dan berjalan untuk tinggalkan gereja. Jimin membuntutinya dari belakang. Ibu-ibu yang bisik-bisik tadi kembali bisik-bisik setelah mendapat kerlingan Jimin. Yoongi ingin meninju dinding. Lelaki yang sudah miliki kekasih tak sepatutnya menggoda wanita-wanita berumur.

 **_Segeralah Minta Resign!_**

 _Coffee and tea._ Dua minuman yang berbeda di atas satu meja. Jimin tak jadi menyamakan pesanan. Katanya dia tiba-tiba ingin minum teh untuk menenangkan pikiran. Tapi baik teh ataupun kopi, bukankah sama-sama sekedar air berasa? Tentang khasiat, lain urusan. Semahal apapun tehnya, sebagus apapun pucuknya, atau sebenar apapun proses penyaringannya, jika isi pikiran (atau juga hati—bolehlah sebut itu) sedang kacau, bukankah tak bakal memengaruhi apa-apa? Jangan-jangan, tawa Jimin dan kesantaiannya adalah sebentuk kepasrahan. Yoongi membatin. Orang yang habis _resign,_ mau dikatakan bahagia pun pasti ada saja sesalnya.

"Lalu setelah ini apa rencanamu?"

"Belum tahu. Hari ini aku masih dibiarkan bebas. Tapi besok aku sudah mesti memilih mau jadi apa dan siapa. Omong-omong, kalau aku jadi bayi yang baru lahir, apa kau masih mau padaku? Tunggu aku dewasa."

"Enak saja, mana mau! Jangan mentang-mentang aku abadi kau bisa seenaknya begitu."

"Bilang pada Ibu Lilith, supaya kau bisa jadi manusia seperti aku."

"Buat apa jadi manusia? Sedang, mereka sendiri di zaman sekarang sudah menyerupai kami. Kau saja yang jadi iblis, bagaimana? Nanti aku bilang pada Ibu Lilith untuk menerimamu di neraka jahanam."

"Aduh. Itu neraka yang paling dasar, bukan?"

Air muka Jimin berubah, mau tertawa tapi juga sekalian meringis. Dia mulai terlihat 'kemanusiaannya' ketika bicarakan tentang neraka. Manusia paling takut masuk neraka. Tapi segala apa yang dilakukannya sudah seperti tanam saham di kerak bumi yang panas. Sedang, Jimin yang esok hari akan benar-benar menjelma manusia juga sepertinya jadi takut tercebur ke lautan lahar dan jilatan api.

"Kok rasa kopinya seperti air mineral, sih?!" protes Yoongi. Kopi yang diminumnya memang masih polos tanpa gula atau susu. Dia hanya mau mengetes seperti apa rasa aslinya. Tapi ketika dicicip, dia kecewa, marah.

"Tambahkan susu." Jimin menuang susu kental manis ke dalam gelas kopi Yoongi. Sembari mengaaduk dia bicara, "Ibu Lilith tak marah kan kalau anaknya berpacaran dengan manusia?"

"Sudah, jangan semuanya dimasukkan, argh, sialan."

Yoongi meremat rambut sendiri. Kopi hitamnya sekarang jadi terang. Kebanyakan susu. Sudah terbayang rasanya yang buruk. Mulanya saja seperti air bening, ketika ditambahkan susu (yang banyak) akan jadi seperti apa? Susu?

"Aku tidak mau meminumnya."

"Kau minum tehku saja kalau begitu."

Yoongi menatap isi gelas Jimin yang warnanya cokelat kehitaman. Pekat sekali tehnya. "Ibu Lilith tak pernah bicara apa-apa. Walau begitu, dia mungkin tahu kita berpacaran. Kalau kukatakan padanya kau sudah _resign,_ bisa saja dia beri lampu hijau pada hubungan kita. Lagipula banyak di antara kami yang beranak-pinak dengan manusia."

"Kau mau anak? Aku bisa buatkan untukmu, tapi kau yang melahirkannya."

 _Trang!_ Sebuah garpu jatuh ke lantai. Pelayan yang sedang beres-beres meja sebelah bahkan sampai jadi kikuk gara-gara tak sengaja dengan ucapan Jimin yang begitu frontalnya di muka umum. Untung saja Yoongi tidak sedang minum. Kalau minum sudah pasti dia akan tersedak. Kurang ajar memang (mantan) malaikat satu itu. Mulutnya tak punya saringan.

"Jimin, kurasa kau memang tak pantas jadi malaikat."

"Aku kan sudah _resign_." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya santai.

Kopi yang kebanyakan susunya itu akhirnya dihabiskan, walau tak bikin puas. Jimin nikmat dengan tehnya. Padahal bisa saja tukar, atau pesan minuman lain. Tapi yang mereka lakukan kala itu hanyalah mengobrol tentang unek-unek pekerjaan, rekan yang sekapal tapi tak sedayung, juga atasan yang mulutnya manis tapi entah. Mereka orang-orang yang bekerja. Walau satu sudah _resign_ dan mendapat label baru sebagai mantan malaikat penyampai wahyu, bahasannya masih seputar itu juga.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Jimin.

"Pulang ke mana?"

"Ke motel."

Cangkir-cangkir di meja sudah mengering isinya.

 **_Segeralah Minta Resign!_**

Tak ada lagi kantor di atas awan. Yoongi memandang langit yang mulai memerah usai ditinggal matahari. Senja akan habis dalam beberapa menit ke depan. Jimin membawanya ke sebuah motel murah. Yoongi yang dalam wujud iblis bisa bebas memilih mau tidur di mana. Di hotel bintang lima pun tak usah bayar, tahu-tahu bisa mendarat sempurna di atas kasur uas nan empuk. Tapi Jimin yang berwujud manusia itu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompet untuk membayar sewa kamar. Mereka diberi kunci. Yoongi dituntun untuk naik tangga.

Esok Yoongi masih harus bekerja. Ibu Lilith bisa saja bertanya ke mana satu anaknya yang tak juga kembali ke neraka. Tapi Yoongi memilih untuk tak acuh. Inginnya tak usah ingat saja. Kencan dengan kekasih yang baru _resign_ membuat pikirannya kacau. Bingung juga. Saat pintu kamar dibuka dia langsung membanting diri ke kasur—meski spreinya tak begitu lembut dan kasurnya terasa keras berkawat. Sebungkus rokok dan sebuah pemantik dikeluarkan dari saku. Kala menelungkup itu jadi ganjalan. Yoongi tak suka.

"Kau tidak mau istirahat?" Dia bertanya pada Jimin yang berdiri menghadap jendela. Alih-alih menyalakan lampu, dia malah membuka kerai.

"Nanti."

Rokok dan pemantik di atas meja (milik Yoongi) diambilnya. Di antara tiga batang yang tersisa, dia pilih satu. Dia sulut ujung rokoknya sampai terbentuk bara. Merah, menyala dalam kamar yang gelap. Di luar lampu-lampu nampak temaram. Plang motel neonnya berwarna hijau dan merah muda. Tak ada cahaya berarti.

"Sebelum ini kau tak pernah menyentuh rokok."

"Apa salah?"

"Aku hanya bicara."

"Itu seperti sebuah protes."

Jimin seperti sudah terbiasa merokok, itu yang Yoongi lihat. Padahal malaikat ini, di hari-hari yang lain bahkan seperti lebah pekerja yang tahunya memenuhi target saja. Urusan mengembuskan asap rokok dengan nikmat, mana dia tahu? Tapi setelah _resign,_ Jimin seperti tengah membumi, mencoba mengutuhkan diri jadi manusia.

"Aku ingin kopi," katanya.

"Bukan teh?"

"Tehnya kan sudah tadi siang."

"Telepon layanan kamar, sana."

Sembari mengapit rokok, Jimin angkat gagang telepon dan tekan-tekan tombol nomor. Katanya layanan kamar bisa dihubungi lewat angka-angka yang tertera di dinding. Hanya saja, telepon itu bahkan bungkam. Tidak berbunyi apalagi diangkat. Kesal, dilemparlah si gagang telepon sampai-sampai dia menggantung dengan kabel yang merenggang.

"Uhuk, uhuk." Jimin terbatuk.

Yoongi di kasur tertawa remeh. Payah. Ternyata malaikat itu belum ahli dalam urusan lepus-melepus. Dan mungkin karena kapok, rokoknya buru-buru digerus di kotak abu. Padahal panjangnya masih lumayan, bisa untuk beberapa isapan lagi.

Jimin kemudian merebahkan diri di kasur. Sedikit Yoongi bergeser untuk sediakan spasi. Mereka bersebelahan, memandang langit-langit kamar yang sama.

"Yoongi."

"Hm?"

Si mantan malaikat memiringkan badan. Sebelah tangannya menumpu kepala. Yoongi menoleh dengan mata bersirat tanya. Setengah mengantuk, tapi masih mau diajak bicara.

"Kemarin-kemarin yang namanya bersentuhan paling-paling hanya rangkul-rangkulan. Tiap kali aku ingin menciummu selalu ada sesuatu yang menghalangi. Seorang teman pernah berkata kalau _Nur_ malaikat tak mengijinkan ada nafsu dalam diri. Tapi aku inginkan kamu. Aku bahkan pernah berpikir untuk memasukkan kepala ke dalam karung, barulah kucium bibirmu. Supaya _Nur_ itu tidak menghalangi lagi. Selembar kain masih lebih bagus ketimbang kata tidak. Kini aku sudah tak punya _Nur._ Aku hanya manusia, bukan lagi seorang Jibril. Tapi aku masih menginginkanmu. Aku masih mencintaimu, Yoongi."

Yoongi mendengus. Jimin mengutarakan itu dengan wajah yang datar, biasa saja, terkesan tidak serius, padahal iya, bagi Yoongi itu amat serius (apalagi bahasannya perkara cinta).

"Malam belum habis, kau masihlah seorang malaikat. Katamu kau baru akan terlahir kembali esok, bukan?"

Jimin hanya diam, menatapnya. Sinar lampu dari luar kamar membentuk garis-garis celah kerai. Saat itu kepala Jimin tertunduk dan rambutnya jatuh lembut ke dahi Yoongi. Sekecup bibir mendarat di keningnya. Yoongi mengernyit. Ada rasa nyeri. Jimin bisikkan kata ' _ah'_ dan ' _Nur'._ Lalu kecupannya beralih ke pucuk hidung. Di sana juga ada nyeri. Lagi, _Nur_. Ketika hendak mengecup bibir, Jimin berhenti sekian mili. Dia membisikkan kata _Nur_ untuk yang ketiga kali. Yoongi sudah siap rasakan nyeri yang lebih.

" _Nur_ masih ada dalam diriku. Kau akan terluka. Tapi aku ingin menyentuhmu, bagaimana?" kata Jimin, mau mundur.

Yoongi menangkup wajah lelaki itu. "Bukankah itu sama denganmu? Kami miliki api, kau akan terbakar karenanya."

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Ah, Sayangku."

"Ya, ya, aku juga cinta kau."

Cinta, cinta, bahkan nyeri pun kalah oleh cinta. Setelah sekian lama, mereka akhirnya bersetubuh di kamar motel itu. Mereka tak lagi peduli. Sebab pada dasarnya, api dan _Nur_ adalah sama.

 **_Segeralah Minta Resign!_**

Jimin terlahir kembali sebagai Jimin, seorang seniman yang pemasukannya tak jelas. Dia tinggal di sepetak kecil apartemen di kawasan kumuh perkotaan. Kopi dalam gelasnya sudah dingin bercampur debu karena didiamkan dua hari di atas meja. Kekacauan di kamarnya bukan hanya dari kopi basi, atau keresek sampah yang tak juga dibuang, tapi juga dari wadah-wadah cat yang tak tertutup rapat, yang tumpah, yang mengering di lantai, dan kertas-kertas sketsa gagal yang diremas dan berserakan sembarang. Dia bangun karena ketukan sol sepatu. Yoongi berdiri menjinjing sebuah tas besar. Baru datang, tak mengetuk pintu.

"Hoaahhmm... Kau bawa apa?"

"Baju."

Mata Jimin memicing heran. Tas besar itu ditaruh di pojok ruangan. Yoongi berlalu ke dapur. Jimin meninggalkan kasur reotnya untuk ikuti lelaki itu. Dia lihat kekasihnya menaruh kantung teh celup ke dalam gelas dan menyalakan kompor untuk memasak air.

"Kau tidak kerja?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Dia diam melipat tangan di dada sementara air dalam teko mulai mendidih. Embusan napasnya panjang. Jimin menggosok mata yang berat. Rambutnya yang berantakan dirapikan oleh kekasihnya.

"Jimin, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Apa? Kita baru tidur bersama sekali, lho."

"Aku bukan mau membicarakan itu, Anjing. Kau kira aku hamil, apa?" geram Yoongi.

"Tidak hamil, ya? Lalu apa?"

Air sudah matang. Yoongi menuangnya ke dalam gelas. Perlahan, aroma teh menguar. Ekspresinya mengendur dan dia membalik badan pada Jimin di belakangnya.

"Aku habis temui Ibu Lilith. Aku menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri padanya. Aku _resign_."

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
